Song For Bella
by gingerbreadcoffin
Summary: Troubled rockstar Edward Cullen gets in a car crash that leaves him maimed. He is saved by shy indie record store employee Bella Swan. Without his superstar looks to aid him can he make her fall in love or will she run away from his public lifestyle?


_Yes, I'm still working on The Gift. Major writer's block there right now so I'm still working out the kinks. I have started it however. Enjoy this which I wrote very quickly and have high hopes for. PLEASE PLEASE be kind and review and be prepared for obscure rock snob canon._

It was Bella's turn to pick the record the store would play. The big perk of working at an independent record store was that you never had to put with crappy music. "Lucky Jim" was her current selection. Jeffrey Lee Pierce was amazing, she thought. He was a real artist not like those pretty boys all over the radio. What was that one's name, Edward Cullen? He could never write a song like "Idiot Waltz." After getting a bachelors in Comparative Literature there weren't a lot of career options open to her so she got a job at her friend's record store. After Charlie died she collected a lot of insurance money and after she sold the house she had nice financial padding that allowed her to rent a tiny basement studio with heat included. Her other minimal expenses were covered by her job. It wasn't a whole lot, mostly books, coffee, and groceries. She got a huge discount on records so that was covered.

Her manager appeared in from the back room. "Bella do you want to get us coffee? I'll give you cash. Anything you want my treat." Now that was an offer she could not refuse. A short pull latte was exactly what today's cold miserable slow day needed. And Jake should be working and he knew how to make them perfectly. None of that Starbucks timed espresso machine garbage. That's just unacceptable for a true coffee snob.

"Deal, what do you want Kim?"

"Same was what we always get medium double shot short pull vanilla latte."

"It works every time."

She took the ten dollar bill from Kim and grabbed her coat. The ground was slippery and covered in ice. "Stupid winter weather." Bella muttered to herself. She moved slowly as to not slip. Slipping on the ice and landing on her rear was constant problem for Bella due to her clumsiness. She was waiting for a walk sign at the crosswalk when it happened. A yellow Porsche was going to fast trying to catch the last of the red light but it was too late. A rickety old Ford Taurus had already started moving and it couldn't stop on the ice. It almost felt like slow motion watching the two cars collide.

"Oh god!" She screamed. There was a body on the ground, the driver of the Porsche. Bella ran to him frantically dialing 911 on her cell phone. She held his hand and cried "Stay with me, oh god please be okay. Can you hear me?" He nodded weakly. She rattled off her location to the operator cradling his bloody head on her lap. She could see Kim in the doorway of Squeak's Records with her mouth open. She whispered to the driver "It will be alright, it will be alright. The ambulance will be here." His fingers tightened around her hand, she had no idea it was taking all his strength to do that. She heard the siren and knew it was almost over.

Kim gave her the rest of the day off. She told her she could go to the hospital if she wanted. She was covered in blood so a trip home for a change of clothes was in order. She didn't have much in the way of fashionable clothes but she did not dress badly she felt. Mostly skinny jeans and sweaters and boots; it was hard to screw up that look. She left the crazy vintage dresses to Kim.

The hospital was a zoo. There were reporters swarming at the front doors. She barely managed to get in. An EMT recognized her and escorted her to the room where her mysterious Porsche driver lay. "What are all the reporters doing here?" She asked.

His eyed widened. "You mean you don't know?"

"I didn't have time to watch the news, is someone important here?"

"You saved Edward Cullen sweetheart."

"That's who was in the Porsche?" She exclaimed. The EMT nodded. "I don't want to go see him." She said quickly "I don't want to be a part of whatever is going on. Just don't tell him it was me." She was terrified.

Much to her surprise the EMT grabbed her arm "Now would you say that if he were anyone else?" She shook her head "Well doll I've got news for you, he's still human and he deserves to see you. He just woke up. Don't you think he wants to see the beautiful girl who rescued him? Come on it's this door right here." Bella's heart was pounding in her chest. She always hated the concept of celebrity. What if one of those crazy photographers took her picture? She would never survive the humiliation.

Edward's eyes were closed. Everything hurt too much to open. He heard light footsteps and a girl squeak hello. "I said no fans in here. Where's security?"

"Look, I'm not one of your fans. I don't even want to be here. I'm the girl who called 911. I've been told you'd want to thank me or something, I don't know." His eyes shot open. Was the beautiful angel really here? Through the pain all he could see was her sincere big brown eyes. It was a sight he knew he'd never forget.

The rest of her did not disappoint. She was petite with long brown curls, creamy skin and full red lips. Something about her made him want to reach out and touch her. She looked so soft and delicate. God, he thought, I probably look like shit. She looked terrified. "I'm sorry." He said quietly. "And thank you."

"Uh, okay. Well that's that." She stuttered "I guess I should go now. I hope you get better soon. Bye?"

"Wait!" He said quickly "Stay, I don't even know your name."

"It's Bella, my name is Bella Swan."

"So Bella Swan, once I am out of here can I take you out to dinner? You know, as a thank you."

"I don't think that would be a really good idea." She said softly.

"You got a boyfriend?"

She shook her "No, I just don't want you to take me to dinner. You said thanks and that's enough for me."

He was offended. Women never refused him. Did he really look that bad? "You know how many girls would kill to have me ask them to dinner?" He growled.

"I don't know and I don't really care. I'm not one of those girls. I have to go now." Without saying goodbye she bolted out the door leaving him alone, confused, and frustrated. The one time he wanted a girl and she ran away from him, what the hell is up with that?

Just then his manager Rosalie Hale rushed through the door. She looked pissed. "You fucking bastard! You know what this is going to look like in the press? I had to pay off the doctor to hide the fact you were boozing. At three in the afternoon! What the hell were you thinking? Two broken ribs! The bruising! And oh god the scarring! The doctor said you would have to wait six months before we can do reconstructive surgery. What are the screaming teenage girls going to do? They're your number one demographic. Seriously Edward, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Edward was still. That was too much information to process at once. "Reconstructive….surgery?" He asked. Rosalie whipped out a compact from her Dior bag and held it out in front of him. He almost passed out. His face was ruined. There were bloody bandages all over it and where there weren't bandages there were ungodly bruises. He looked hideous! "What…the…fuck….?" He couldn't breathe suddenly. That wasn't his face. He knew his face and that wasn't it. No wonder Bella ran away. Disgust with himself overwhelmed him. And then fear, it was all over. He could never have a career like this. He was over, a has-been. Rosalie registered what was going on.

"Look I'm sorry, I shouldn't have freaked out like that. Don't worry we'll figure out this. It'll be okay, I promise. That girl that just left, the nurse told me she saved you. She was cute, we can do a great photo-op. You can pretend to date her or something. It'll look great in the tabloids. Edward Cullen cleans up his act and dates wholesome angel."

"She hated me Rosalie." He said flatly. "I mean no girl wants to stare at a mutilated freak."

"I'll find her. What was her name?" Rosalie tried to say without panicking.

"Bella, Bella Swan." He said quietly. The gears in Rosalie's mind were already turning. She would ask around the neighborhood where the crash happened. Someone around the area might know her. Looking Edward she couldn't help but wonder if Edward needed her for more than just a photo-op.

Jake was enjoying a slow day. Kim had been in early in the morning to get lattes for herself and Bella. They were on the house based off what he heard she went through yesterday. Kim left five dollars in the tip jar. He was thinking about inventing a new drink when Blondie burst in the door. She didn't look like she belonged in an independent coffee shop. Her designer sunglasses and sneer screamed "I'd like a grande double mocha Frappucino" rather than anything that had to do with _real_ coffee in his book.

"Can I help you?" He asked cautiously.

"Do you know Bella Swan?" She snapped.

"Um, yeah."

"You aren't her boyfriend, are you?" She continued.

"No," Jake said chuckling "Bella doesn't really do the dating thing. She just comes in here a lot."

"Well do you know where she is now?"

Jake did not like this one bit. "What are you her stalker?"

"Just give me whatever she usually orders and tell me where I can find her."

"She should be at Squeak's Records across the street. She gets a medium double short pull vanilla latte usually."

"Well get me two of those and hurry up." She threw a ten onto the counter. "You can keep the change."

Rosalie was puzzled by the latte. It didn't taste like one from Starbucks, it was better, sweeter. Apparently this Bella girl had good taste in coffee. Squeak's looked like a dive to her. As she looked around she realized they only carried vinyl and she recognized almost none of the names of the records. "Can I help you?" A pretty brunette asked shyly. She looked intimidated.

"Are you Bella Swan?" The girl looked like a deer in the headlights. She nodded slowly. Rosalie thrust the coffee into her hand. "The coffee is for you, coffee boy told me it was your favorite. My name is Rosalie Hale. You saved my client yesterday afternoon." Bella's eyes widened with fear. "He's going to take you out to dinner tomorrow night and when you get off work I need to fit you for a dress."

"Date? Dress? What are you talking about? I don't need any dresses because I am certainly not going on a date. I already said no. Please, just leave me alone."

Rosalie knew she needed a different approach. "Sweetheart, look at me. Right now Edward is a wreck. Have you seen his face? I saw the way he looked when he said your name, he needs you right now. He's not just my client, he's my friend and he's in over his head. He's a good guy deep down, he just needs someone to make him whole again. I read people very well Bella, I know you're a sweet girl. Please, give him a chance. We can keep this a secret, no photographers just you and him. Please."

Bella stared at Rosalie's face. A sudden pang of guilt it her, Rosalie looked so hopeful. If she said no it would be like kicking her kitten or something. She weighed her options. On one hand it was going to be the date from hell but on the other hand it was her second free latte of the day and she was feeling generous. "Fine, but no pictures please."

"Great, when do you get off of work? I need Alice to fit you for a dress."

"No dress." Bella said sternly.

"Okay." Rosalie whipped out her Blackberry "Now I need your address to know where I should send the car." Bella sighed, she was going to regret this decision.

Alice flitted about the room. Two hours out of the hospital and she was already freaking out about what he was going to wear. His sister took her personal stylist job far too seriously. "Look Alice, I look like shit and I don't think any outfit is going to help with that. Just pick anything and be done with it." Edward said.

"I just want you to look good. This girl is very special, I have a feeling." Alice had feelings about things and more often than not they were right. Edward suspected in this case she was right but he was pretty sure no matter how special this girl might be she wasn't going to stick around. She seemed like a nice girl and he was the kind of asshole who brought groupies home every night. Why would she want him?

Alice finally settled on an outfit and after helping him change she began styling his hair. This was a largely futile effort since he also ended up with what she called "sex hair" no matter what she did or didn't do. He sighed and thought about Bella. He had not stopped thinking about Bella since she bolted out the door of his hospital room. No matter how hard he tried he could not get her big beautiful innocent eyes out of his head.

"Don't be so glum Edward." Alice told him. "Have you ever thought that she might be one of those rare girls who didn't care how you looked? That she could like you for you? Maybe she could even love you! You never know." Edward just shook his head. The plan was to invite her to his hotel room and order room service. He tried to imagine how he should behave. Edward didn't go on dates. He was wringing his hands nervously unconsciously. "Stop that, it's going to be fine." Said Alice. "Now you've got ten minutes before she gets here so I'm going to get out of here. You wouldn't want to give her the wrong idea." She quickly packed up her tools of the trade and was out the door.

For the next ten minutes Edward frantically paced around his hotel suite. Was he supposed to get her flowers? Should he tell her she looked sexy? No, not sexy, beautiful. Did he have condoms? No, no, she wasn't that kind of girl. Would she want him to kiss her goodnight? He heard a soft knock and rushed to the door. His jaw immediately dropped when he opened it.


End file.
